Black Blood Brothers & Diana, My story, Chapter 1
by Doreans
Summary: This is my first fan fic, so here goes... Critisize if you must.


"Yo, Kuro! Special Zone is this way. As in this way. TURN. There you go," I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something," Kuro responded, turning towards me.

My name is Diana Crossford. My life story is long and complicated. Basically, I was a normal girl, until I turned into the Guardian of the Realm, my home world's sacred protector. Let me tell you, it's not easy to save the world. And it's annoying. The transformation changed my long hair from brown to pink, and my eyes from brown to blue. Plus I got a collar around my neck with a fox's claw on it. The collar can't be taken off, and it's a dead giveaway of what I am, so I wear big collars often. I got some strange powers, too, but more about that later.

Well, as the GOTR, I have this enemy called the Dark Parasite—or I did until I fell in love with him. Fortunately, he fell for me too, so he cut his ties with the demon world to stay by my side. There was a new Dark Parasite, as he got rid of the title when he'd left. I gave him the name Kuroimaru, deriving from the Japanese word kuro, which is what I call him. Kuro means black, and I thought it fit him, considering he was a demon and all. His skin was an unnatural gray, and he had pointy ears. I loved those ears. They were fun to mess with. And, his eyes were yellow, no whites, just yellow, with a black slit and little dots around it as his pupil. Did I mention he was perfect? No? Well, he was.

"Probably another vampire. God, those things are everywhere," I sighed.

We walked side-by-side, down a long winding path. We were on our way to the Special Zone, said to be a good haven where those stupid Kowloon children couldn't access. The place was really for vampires, or so I'd heard. We would have to see. It was said that the Dragon King himself put up a barrier around the whole place that blocks out vampires, unless they've been invited in. But we weren't vampires, so we didn't have to worry about that. Unless they block out demons. Then I'll have to ditch Kuro. Hahaha! Just kidding!

But seriously.

"Ugh! How much farther _is_ it?" I complained.

"Be patient, Di. We'll make it in one piece. Unless those friggen vampires rip us apart, of course," Kuro said.

"Well, isn't that reassuring?"

Just then an intensely adorable little boy ran up to us. "Hello! Have you seen my brother? I can't find him!" the little boy shouted. He didn't look as panicked as he sounded. He had innocent blue-silver eyes, and adorable messed up blonde hair. Or maybe it was just curly…

Kuro and I exchanged looks. "Well, let's help him out!" I said, excited to have something to do.

Kuro sighed, thinking about what trouble we were getting into. But he had no choice but to tag along. Plus, when I had something planned, there was no stopping it.

"God, Kitaro! Where did you go?" Jiro shouted. "I told him to stay right here, and rest until the sun came up. But nooo."

Jiro stood under a bridge, it was the middle of the day and he was completely alone. He was taking his little brother, Kitaro, to the Special Zone, where he'd hoped he could make friends. They were on their way when the sun started to rise. He found a spot to rest, and had expected Kitaro to stay in place. He didn't know why, because the boy had a tendency to unintentionally get into trouble of the worst kinds. He couldn't imagine what kind of trouble Kitaro was in now. For all he knew, his brother could be with the Dark Parasite right now.

"Calm down, Jiro. Just... Look for Kitaro," he assured himself, shaking his head to clear out the bad thoughts.

Jiro sighed. This would be a long day, he thought.

"Well, what does your brother look like?" I asked the little boy. We were trying to get an idea of who we were looking for after failed attempts of just walking around apparently aimlessly.

"Uhm... He's tall... He has long black hair... Gray eyes... He's wearing red, a big hat... He probably is holding a big umbrella... Gloves..." the little boy stammered. God, he was adorable.

"What's his name?"

"Uhmm, Jiro, and I'm Kitaro Mochizuki..."

"What?" Kuro shouted. He looked shocked. I probably did too. He never shouted like that. Never ever.

"Kuro? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..," he sighed, obviously hiding something.

"Well, okay then, let's get going!" I shouted pointed in the direction I hoped Jiro was in. I glanced at Kuro to see a reluctant look on his face. "C'mon, Kuro, it'll be fun."

"Mister Black, are you okay?" Kitaro asked, saying Kuro's name in English.

"Kuro," he corrected, "And I'm fine. Let's... get this over with..." He still looked reluctant. I would have to talk to him about it later.

"C'mon, you guys!" I shouted. I had already started walking.

Kitaro smiled. "Alright! Yay! Let's go find brother!" He ran after me, and Kuro came to join us as we walked in the direction I had pointed. I hoped I'd pointed in the right direction…

Jiro watched us walking. He was sitting in a tree. He'd been jumping from tree to tree, noiselessly, trying to find his brother without being seen by any dangerous vampires or the any other hazardous people that might have his brother. But he'd seen the mess of curly blonde hair and stopped. He scanned us to see if we may be any danger. Then his eyes fell on Kuro. He didn't think he would actually find his brother with the Dark Parasite. He jumped down out of the tree and landed before us, his sword pointed at Kuro. He must've thought I wasn't a threat. Which I wasn't. But then again, neither was Kuro.

"Unhand my brother!" Jiro shouted. Kuro only looked at him with a shocked expression, not making any move to attack, to show that he was no danger to anyone. Jiro didn't buy it, which showed as he kept his sword pointed at him.

"Brother! Don't hurt Kuro!" Kitaro shouted, seeing where Jiro's sword was pointed. He didn't want any of his new friends hurt, and he decided he would defend us if the need arose. I decided that if so, I would gladly give him an 'A' for effort.

"What?" Jiro asked, confused and trying to remember the name. Which he didn't. But he didn't know Kuro anyways. He knew the Dark Parasite.

"What's your problem? Watch where you're pointing that thing!" I shouted. I sure as hell didn't want him hurting _my_ Kuro. In fact, I didn't want him anywhere near him at the moment.

"That is the Dark Parasite!" Jiro shouted, still as confused as the rest of us.

"And you're the Kin-Killer, Silverblade," Kuro stated calmly, calling him by his title as well.

"I have a name," Jiro said.

"And so do I, Jiro. My name is Kuro."

"Uh, am I missing something here?" I asked, confused. How did he know this guy? I felt as if a whole book _series_ was missing here, which would suck, because I didn't necessarily have time to read. Saving the world was a time-consuming task.

"Yeah, alot. Sorry. Hard to fill in the spaces," Kuro said, confirming what I had feared. A long story, which I would have to be told _later_.

"Who is your companion, hm? Another de-" he started, then he saw my collar. "The Guardian. What are you doing with her?" Obviously, this guy was educated in the studies of weird. Not many people really got what the collar was for, but he obviously did.

"I am indeed the Guardian, and he is- or was- indeed the Dark Parasite. But now he's not. So chill," I said.

"Yeah, brother, chill!" Kitaro shouted, which was adorable. I didn't think he really said 'chill' but it was cute when he did.

"Well, now we found his brother, so lets get going," Kuro sighed. "We have no more business here, Di, and we have somewhere to be."

I smiled. "Yeah! To the Speshul Zone! Hahaha!" I shouted, meaning speshul as in "special ed." which was probably where I needed to go.

"Hey!" Kitaro shouted, "That's where we're going too! Let's go together! We could be the best of friends!"

"We would love to, Kitaro!" I kneeled down in front of him. "But I don't think your brother wants our company," I whispered in his ear, realizing that the effort was probably futile.

"Aw, brother won't care! C'mon, Diana! It'll be fun!" He hugged me. What a cute little boy.

"Now, Kitaro..." Jiro began scolding him.

"Look, we have some differences that would take a while to..." Kuro started then looked at me and Kitaro. "Or, you know, you could take matters into your own hands." He sighed. He knew I liked to take charge, and he couldn't argue with me. He just wanted me to be happy. What a sweetheart.

"Would that be okay with you, mister Jiro?" I asked politely. I made a puppy dog face that I hoped looked convincing.

"No, I apologize. We are going on our own..." He looked at Kitaro's face. "Look, Kitaro, I-" he dropped his umbrella. "AAAH!" Smoke came out of him. He screamed and went for the umbrella. Well, this wasn't your typical human scene here. Either he was extremely sensitive to sunlight just coincidentally, or…

"Um... Pardon me, but are you... A vampire, perhaps...?" I asked. It was an honest question, and I said it in a harmless voice. I hoped it came across as harmless.

"Kitaro! We're leaving- Now!" Jiro shouted, and walked away. He wasn't going to answer my question, but it was painfully obvious anyways. I felt kinda sorry for the guy. In pain and humiliated.

"Aw, brother! I'm sorry, Diana..." Kitaro murmured, his eyes sad.

"Hey, it's cool, Kitaro. I'm sure we'll meet again," I reassured him.

Sparkles appeared in his eyes. "Yeah! We will meet again, that's a promise!"

"Of course. I promise too. Now be a good boy for your brother, 'kay?"

"Kitaro- Come here!" Jiro shouted, aggravated.

"Okay, Diana, I promise," he whispered to me, a smile a mile wide spread across his face. "Coming, brother!" He ran to catch up with his brother and looked back. "Bye, Diana!"

"Bye!" I shouted to him. I waved and he waved back. Then they left, swallowed by the horizon.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" Kuro muttered.

"Oh, come on. Let's get to the SZ," I said, eager to get on the road again.

Kuro and I had stopped on the way to rest. It was night time and it had only been about an hour and a half since we split up with the Mochizuki brothers. I had offered to look for somewhere to rest, and we decided to just split up and look in different places then meet back and discuss what we had found.

I left to the right of where we decided to meet, following my old catch phrase "never take a left turn". I was looking around, when this guy appeared. He bared his fangs and that was the last thing I remembered seeing before the whole world turned black…


End file.
